Crap Reggae
by asr135
Summary: A/U: Sometime before 1x03… Rae and Finn become friends after discussing music. I wrote it in Finn's POV, let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was meeting up at the pub, it was odd for him, but he arrived early. So far Rae was the only other person here. Great. She wasn't his biggest fan since ever, but he took a breath and headed over.

"Hi'ya" he greeted sitting in the chair across from her, she looked up from her book and nodded hello.

"Where's everyone" he asked

"Should be here soon" she didn't indulge him, and returned to her book.

He stared at her with confusion. When Chloe dragged her into the gang a few weeks ago she seemed to immediately click with everyone, but him. he didn't know what her problem was, sure he was a bit of a jerk at first, but now it was like she was purposely refusing to get over it… Archie dumped her, and yet somehow their best mates. all he did was call her May and god forbid doubt her musically taste, does that make him the devil. He wanted to be here friend, he didn't know to much about her, but he felt like they would get on. What he knows is she had a decent taste in music, she drinks snake bites, she lived in France for a couple of months, she lives with her mom, she was funny as hell, and she was always banging on about something which he likes, she had that ability to grab everyone's attention as she told a story, and make everything sound interesting, also her chest…

"Stop staring at me it freaks me out" she spoke up… _shit_.

"I was just noticing your shirt," _nailed it_, he saved himself, pointing to her shirt, and nervously scratching his temple with his other hand. She looked down pulling the fabric to look at it, she was wearing a Stone Roses shirt, he had to look up at the table so he wouldn't stare at the obvious two distraction he brought to his own attention. "You like the Stone Roses" he asked fiddling with a coster.

"I wouldn't say I like them. More that I love them, nay worship them," she laughed to herself, he followed with a nervous boyish laugh, as she looked back at her book.

"What else are you into?" he asked, pulling her eyes back to him.

"Oasis, Radio Head, Ocean Colour Scene, Primal Scream-" she listed, and Finn let out a laugh.

"-Wha?" she asked smiling closing her book and laying it on the table.

"Nothing, didn't think you actually had any real taste in music" he shot a flirty grin, resting his elbow on the table and leaned in amused.

"Me? You're one to talk, wasn't it yesterday you put Spaceman by Babylon Zoo on the jukebox" she teased.

"It was better then what you played" he continued there playful banter.

"False, my choice was fantastic" she assured him grinning, but then went to reach for her book. He was enjoying her, this is the most they've said to one another since they met and he wanted to keep it up.

"What's your favourite song?" he asked, as her hand hesitated over her book, but pulled them back to her lap.

"You should be ashamed to call yourself a music lover" her brows narrowed with a smug smile on her face.

"Why's that?"

"Asking someone what their favourite song is like asking a parent to pick a favourite child, can't be done, you need to be more specific." she leaned into the table mirroring his pose, changeling him.

"Okay that's fair," he contemplated what to ask her next "What's that one song that will cheer you up?" he watched as she pondered the question.

"Okay, if I had to choose one, it would be _Right Back Where We Started From_by Maxine Nightingale" she sang a couple bar, he knew the song, but didn't say anything because he wanted to hear her sing some more, her voice was beautiful.

"Odd choice" and was compared to her favourite music she listed earlier.

"Yah, well there's a story behind it" She pulled away from the table.

"Lets hear it," he urged.

"Okay, but it's personal so it doesn't leave this conversation, promise" she held out her pinky to swear on.

"Promise" His picky interlocked with hers. He found himself wanting to interlock all of his fingers and never let go, which surprised him.

She tensed up and hesitated trying to find the words "After my dad left, my mom would date these losers, they would use her and then toss her aside, and after that happened she'd get sad, like really sad, she'd get distant. She did her best to try and hid it from me, but I knew. I was just a kid so there wasn't much I could do but wait it out-" he couldn't believe she was opening up to him like this it took all his willpower not to go over and hug her, but a smile began to crack at the side of her mouth "- After a couple of days I'd wake up to that song blasting threw the house and I'd go downstairs she'd be in the kitchen cooking this huge breakfast, with the biggest smile on her face, every time. I guess it was her way of saying sorry and letting me know she was better. We would dance and sing and just be happy. It's stupid, but it's like the song is a-"

"Memory" he finished for her.

"Yes. Exactly, it's like no matter where you are or what time it is, it takes you back to a different place" she smiled tenderly at him, he felt his checks begin to burn, but was comforted by the fact hers was as well.

"I completely get it," he nodded forcing himself to look away "my mom and I would dance to _I got you babe_ by UB40" he confessed.

"reggae" she winced.

"What's wrong with reggae"

"Well for starters it's crap" she grinned, before he could come up with a flirty response the gang had arrived.

"What we talking about" Chop asked as they all sat down.

"Nothing, Finn was trying to convince me he actually has taste in music, and he was so close, but fell ever so short," she laughed with gang. No one noticed the look Rae and Finn exchanged at that moment.

As the night went on he couldn't stop himself from smiling, they were finally friends. He looked at her as Chop was going on about some chick he slept with or wanted too sleep with, Finn wasn't all that interest. He kept watching Rae's mouth that was pinched up in a smirk, eyes soft as she looked over at him, and his heart skip in his cheat. Now he found himself wanting to be more than just friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was beginning to wind down, and as more people left the pub was slowly becoming dead. Chop, Izzy, and Chloe where bickering about orgasms, and across the pub was Rae she was standing by the jukebox with Archie, and he was telling her some story. Rae just looked so intrigued at his words, he knew Archie wasn't interested in her, but still couldn't help but feeling jealous that Rea was paying attention to Archie and not him, so he got up unnoticed by the others and made his way over to them.

They both got quiet when he got closer which made him feel guilty for interrupting "Umm, Rae, Do you mind if we talk?" he asked shaky.

"Go for it mate" Archie slapped him on the shoulder "I'm going to go get me another drink before we head out" Archie left for the bar.

"What can I do for you?" Rae smiled cheerfully, this side of her was foreign to him, standing here in front of her as she gazed over him made him feel uneasy, something unfamiliar in the pit of his stomach, he had butterflies.

"I was just wonder if you and me are good" he hand't planned what he was going to say, which was a mistake because right now he felt like an idiot, he looked down tying to hid his flush face, as he kicked his feet "Just because I know I was a jerk when we first met, and I don't wantcha-"

"Finn we're good." she stopped him causing his head to shoot up at the softness of her voice.

"Yah?"

"Yah of course," he could tell she nervous too "I mean it wasn't like I was little miss sunshine towards you either" she let out a little laugh. Awkward silence fell over them each not sure what to say.

"Friends?" she broke the silence holding her hand out for him.

"Friends" he grabbed hold of her hand, not looking away from her eyes for a moment. For now he'll have to except '_friends'_, but as every second passed the word friend just started to begin to feel more and more like a death sentence

Their hands stayed locked, her touch quickly was becoming a drug, earlier after the pinky swear all he wanted was to hold her had, and now that not enough, her touch sent an electric shock though him, he had a feeling he was having the same effect on her since nether of them have decided to let go go one another hand, he figured now was a good enough time to ask her to hang out, not necessarily a date, just something the two of them could do without with no interruptions and really get to know each other, and see if what he feels is real and not just a in-the-moment crush.

"Oi, we're heading out now" Chop yelled, which meant his question would have to wait.

He let go of her hand as they both nervously, "ladies first" he motioned for her to go ahead, she blushed just shaking her head and kinking it to the side before she made her way over to the gang.

"What were two doing?" Chloe ask curious.

"Finn was just begging me to be his friend" she joked knocking her shoulder with him.

"Awe isn't that sweet, Finn thinks he can make friends" Archie laughed

"Hey!" He jumped over to Archie and pulled him into a friendly headlock.

"Right" Chloe yelled over the ruckus "My dad is on his way so I have to wait outside." She demanded pulling the boys apart pushing them to the exit.

"Wait. after my shift everyone has to meet at the chippy tomorrow at 3" Chop announced

"Why?" Rae asked snarky.

"It's a surprise and I want everyone to be there, that's why?" Chop got up in Rae's face jokingly, and she shoved him away.

"Let's get out of here" Izzy insisted linking arms with Chloe leading the gang out of the pub.

"Rae-" Finn pulled her back waiting as the rest of the gang were no longer in sight "-Do you want to come around mine tomorrow before the chippy?" he asked quick and studied her blank look.

"Why?" She said in the same snarky tone she gave Chop, they both looked down at her forearm at his hand that was still softly griping her, she pulled it away crossing her arms across her chest. _What if I read everything wrong? What if we didn't just have this breakthrough? What if she was just being nice? What if she still hated me?_

"Umm, well I've got some crap reggae I'd like to show ya" he tried had to played it cool as nerves rushed over him.

"Yah all right" she answered quickly with a shrugged.

"Yah?" his voice cracked.

"Yah" her face was still unreadable "But you should know that reggae mixed with your already bad taste in music isn't going to make for a good time" a cheeky smile broke across her face.

"That is absurd and insulting," he scoffed

"Insulting yes, absurd… the jury still out," they both laughed as they made their way out of the pub to see the gang had already disappeared.

"Are you okay, do you want me to walk you home?" He asked, but he should have insisted.

"Nah, I'm alright, I just live a couple blocks away"

"Well I'll give you a ring tomorrow then"

"Okay cool"

He leapt forward for a hug goodbye, it was awkward because he could tell it caught her off guard since she didn't really engaged in it, but he held her tight the soaked in the moment, the feeling of her chest pressed against him, the smell of her hair, and her breath against his shoulder. He didn't want to let go, it wasn't until she patted him on the back that he then pulled away. That was it he ruined what little shot he had, and he's not even a hugger, _Why did he have to hug her? Who hugs there 'just friends'? _

"I'm going to go" she fiddled with her hands pointing down the road, under the street lights he noticed her face was bright red, he could only imagine what shade his was right now "I'll see ya tomorrow" she confirmed before she headed down the sidewalk.

_Tomorrow _he smiled to himself with this little victory.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I guess this part is more of a filler, not much Rinn but let me know what you think!_**

He was waken by the sun shinning threw his window, and a smile wiped on his face. "Today" he mumbled to himself.

Before last night Rae despised him, and even though he didn't despise her, he also wasn't a part of the Rae Earl welcoming committee. Then things flipped, he couldn't explain it, I guess it's like when your reading a book for the first time and its alright, nothing special, but then you hit that chapter, or paragraph, or even that sentence which changes everything and you can no longer put that book down, the book consumes you, it becomes a part of you, and Rae was his book he can't put down, not now.

Since he left the pub last night a thousand different scenarios flashed threw his mind about how today would go_. _Knowing she would be in his house, in his room in mere hours made him nervous. He's had girls in his room before, that wasn't new.

However, what was new was the unfamiliar pit in his stomach that terrified him, but more than anything excited him.

He looked at the clock and it was 9:25

_Shit._

He didn't mean to sleep in and didn't waste any time jumping out of bed. He heard his dad down stairs. He wants to make sure his dad's out when Rae comes, not because he expects anything to happen, but if he wants things to in the future he needs to keep Rae away from the walking embarrassment that is his dad. As he left his room he made a mental note to tidy it up when he was finished down stairs.

"Good morning" Finn entered the kitchen grabbing a drink.

"Good morning son" his dad said not missing a beat studying his reflection in the spoon he was using for cereal.

"Whatcha doing their dad?" he looked at him confused

"Thinking about getting a haircut. What do you think?" he asked pulling his hair back with his other hand.

"Anything would be an improvement"

"My son the comedian" his dad laughed bringing his dishes to the sink, Finn watched leaning against the island.

"Are you going to be out of the house today?" he hoped he was so he didn't ask him to leave.

"Yah, I have to run into the office" Finn smiled "Why, do you got some hot date you don't want me to meet?" his dad laughed which made Finns smile fall but laughed along in hope his dad wouldn't press the issue.

_I wish it were a hot date. Maybe after today…_

"What's this?" he picked up a bunch of books on the counter, nothing him or his dad would read.

"Oh right, your grandmother called, and since I'm busy I need you to run those down to her" Finn watched him blank.

His nan was diagnosed last year with breast cancer, and treatment was looking good, and he was beginning to feeling hopeful that she would get better, but the truth was the cancer had spread, and she didn't tell him until the beginning of the summer when she had to be admitted to the hospital. He was angry she kept the truth from him, but he didn't hold it against her because she was just trying to protect him and shield him from the bad stuff. It's who she is, always protecting him. She's his best friend.

Just like that everything he hoped the day would go vanished. "But my friend Rae's coming over" he tried to plea, but he was a pushover when it came to his nan and knew he would ultimately bring her the books.

"Well bring him along, your nan would love to see a new face. I bet she's tired of looking at our two mugs all the time." He didn't bother correcting the pronoun, to avoid the grade school teasing.

He knew Rae would get on with his nan, because she's a joker, always laughing and smiling, like his nan. But what was he going to say '_Hey Rae, I know I asked you to come over to mine and listen to music, but want to go to the hospital to hang out with my nan instead?'_

"I can't"

"Come on son your nan has two pleasures in life. Since I'm in the office today you can bring her the second" he teased as he left the kitchen.

Finn exhaled slowly and looked at the clock it was nearly 10am. Out of all the scenarios he planned for this was not one of them, not the alone time he was hoping for.

However, he didn't waste a second to call Rae and tell her of the change of plans. He wasn't sure if he was going to ask her to come along, or just cancel. Maybe he could pick her up on the way to the chippy, or they could hang out after, but he knew it wouldn't be so easy getting away from the gang, but at this point he didn't care-

"Hello" a man picked, he sounded foreign he was scared he had the wrong number.

"Hi is Rae home" all he heard was yelling on the other line from what he could pick out it was Rae's mum cussing out the foreign guy for picking up the phone.

"Hello" Rae answered annoyed

"Hi'ya Rae it's Finn, is this a bad time?" he asked nervous

"No it's all good," she laughed "Just my mum's a bit crazy"

"Right" he let out a boyish laugh, the line fell quiet he looked behind his desk to make sure he didn't pull the plug out.

"What time do you want me to stop by?" she broke the silence cheerful.

"Umm about that-"

"You're canceling?" he was surprised that she actually sounded disappointed by the notion.

"No. No. God no." he kicked himself for sounding to eager _play it cool Finn_"Well not exactly, it's just that I have to drop some stuff off to my nan this morning because of visiting hours I can't go tonight, and we've got Chops thing at-"

"Sounds fun, I'd love too"

_Wait what?_

"You sure? It's not going to be that all exciting" he was stunned that she wanted to come, he didn't even have to ask.

"Still better than Reggae" she joked, he just knew she had a cheeky grin on her face, on the other side of the line.

"Ha." He scoffed.

"What time?" she asked laughing

"When can you be ready?"

"20 minutes"

"Okay then I'll pick you up in 20"

"See ya then"

"See ya" he said before she hung up her receiver.

"Okay then" he mumbled to himself taking a moment before he looked at the clock and realized he had less than 20 min to get cleaned up, get dressed, and head out. He quickly ran up stares to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn grabbed a tape from his collection and put it in his pocket before heading down stairs. He finished getting ready fairly quickly, except for the fact he changed twice, and spent the rest of the time trying to tame his hair. He grab the books for his nan from the countertop before eagerly running to the car to pick up Rae.

He already knew where she lived, remembering the last time he made this journey, to apologize after doing that twat favour for Archie only last week, but it felt like ages ago.

_"I just don't want you adding it to the very long list of things you hate about me"_

_"Finn, the list isn't that long"_

Then, the ride to hers was filled with hate and regret for what he had done, being a part of Archies game. Now it was different.

This time around he was bubbling with nerves and excitement, and couldn't help, but wonder how long that list actually was, or if it was still in existence.

For all he knew she was just being civil, and she still sees him as that guy that got her name wrong, and doubted her musical taste.

_God forbid_

Another difference about this ride is it was shorter than he remembered. Last time it was long and worrisome, he had time to calm himself down and put himself in check, which was now missed because before he knew it he was already pulling into her driveway.

She was ready sitting on her doorstep, standing up as he turned off the engine. She was wearing her usually band tee over a long tee, with leggings and a skirt. She had her hair down it wasn't something he figured was on his radar up until now, she didn't look better with down, because she was beautiful regardless, it was just different, the way her long black hair fell on her shoulder shaped around her face, she was beautiful.

His eyes followed her as she made her way to the car, he pushed the door-opened form the inside, he didn't want to look like a knob and embarrassing himself jumping out and opening it for her, because it wasn't a date, it was… well he wasn't too sure exactly what it was, but a day with his nan does not constitute as a date.

_You can do this just act cool_

"Hi'ya" Rae smiled as she got in the passenger seat.

"Hi'ya" he smiled back, and couldn't help, but study her as she got settled, looking for any indication she didn't want to be here and this was a mistake.

He watched as she began to put her hair up "What?" she looked over at him catching him staring

_ Shit. Bollocks. Fuck._

"Do I got somtin' on my face" she looked at her reflection in the window and began looking for a spot.

"No, no, you just, your hair, it's nice down, you should wear it like that more often" he ramble tripping up over his tonged.

_So much for not embarrassing myself…_

She didn't something he wasn't expecting and leaned over so close to him he could feel the heat off her body, and she looked in his eyes with question.

"Watch' doing" he managed to crack, very aware of the fact her lips were nearly centimetres away from his.

"Nothing" she smiled falling back into her seat "just checking your eyes to see if you're high" she laughed turning her head to look at him. Playing it off like what he said was a joke. He couldn't understand why she didn't take him seriously, but he had already reached his daily quota on embarrassment to push the issue any further.

"Right, last chance to back out" he glanced over at her as he started the engine "spending the day with my nan's not the most exciting thing in the world"

"Don't be silly" she assured him as he backed out of the driveway driving down her street, "I get a glimpse behind this grumpy sod exterior you put up, it's what every girl in lincolnshire dreams of" she laughed. Finn concentrate on the road trying to peace together what she just said.

_Grumpy sod?_

"You think I'm a grumpy sod?" he asked self-consciously, forgetting the second part of her statement.

"Not so much a grumpy sod, as you are mysterious" She backtracked

"Mysterious?" he quickly glanced over to her.

"Yah, I've been hanging out with you all for weeks now, and I know almost nothing about you" she confirmed "For all I know this is a setup and you're an axe murder taking me away to off me" She laughed again, there was something comforting in her laugh even when she was accusing him of being an axe murder.

"Lucky for you I'm not" he smiled

"Isn't the first rule of being an axe murder not admitting you are in fact an axe murder?" she teased

"Well it was, but we had to change it when too many people began to catch on… shit I didn't mean to tell you that" he played along.

"Your secret is safe with me, if you don't kill me" he looked over at her, she had a cheeky smile scrunching up her nose he reciprocated, and they both broke out in laughter.

The laughter slowly trickled down and they sat in silence, Finn's head was still stuck on the fact Rea called him a grumpy sod, it's not that he tries it, he just graded and always have been, so it's takes him some time to open up to people.

He continued to have the onside argument in his head until he noticed Rae's hand reach for the radio.

"Shit I almost forgot" he let go of the wheel letting his knee take of for a moment as he dug the cassette from his pocket, waving it in the air.

"Finn Nelson, did you make me a mix tape?" She gasped jokingly

"You wish" he handed it to her to put in, and made a mental note to in the future he needs to make her a mix tape "No, I could just sense how broken up you were about missing out on Reggae, so I grabbed this" he laughed as Three Little Birds by Bob Marley began to play.

"Colour me relived I thought you forgot" she said sarcastically.

Things feel quiet again as they listen to the music the rest of the way, Rae would speak up casually giving her thoughts on a song, and he would try to rustle up a argument to change her opinion.

It just felt comfortable with her everything just seemed to flow when they would talk, and even sitting in silence, without saying a word, without even facing each other, there was still this atmosphere that felt right.

He just hoped this feeling wasn't one sided because he is digging himself deeper and deeper. Pretty soon he would be stuck with no way of escaping, and force to confront what he was feeling.

"Last chance to back out," he said as they got out of the car to head into the hospital.

"Not a chance" she grabbed his nans books from him.

As they made their way across the car park, he fought for the books, which involved touching, tickling, and a lot of laughter, much to Finns liking.

Until Rae froze as they entered the hospital, pulling him behind a pillar by the door.

"What's happening?" he asked confused

"Just give me a minute" she inhaled a worried breath, as he looked around the entrance looking for a problem, but came up empty.

He watched as she slowly peeked her eyes over the side of the pillar still trying to remain hidden. He noticed her eyes follow this girl and boy, that looked about our age, down the hall until they were out of site and she finally let herself exhaled.

"Friends of yours" he asked curious, as they stepped back into the open.

"It's complicated" her voice was hesitated. He could tell she wasn't up to talk about it so he let it go.

"Come on" she cracked a smile as she lowered her head and began to walk again.

_And she called me mysterious…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The beginning is in Rae's p.o.v then it goes back to Finns. I wanted to write in Rae's when she met his nan. I haven't edited this so there's probably more grammar/spelling mistakes then usually… I'm not very please with how this chapter turned out thats why I haven't reread it to edit, I posted it on tumblr last week (just close my eyes and post), I just haven't gotten around to post it here. I'm going to have the next part up some time tonight or tomorrow morning, It will be better… I promise… well I hope :P**_

Rae followed somewhat behind Finn, planning an escape route just in case she was to run in to someone from her past she wanted to remain hidden for the time being. If the gang discovered her secret that would treat her different, maybe even shut her out. She just wants them to think she's normal, she wants Finn to think she's normal.

_Why can't I just be normal?_

She kept her head down, and hidden in her shoulders doing her best to remain unnoticed. Tix and her would sneak away all the time and explore the hospital, she didn't know why the possibility of running in to them hadn't crossed her mind.

Perhaps it's because she had more pressing issue on her mind.

_Finn…_

"After you" He opened the door letting her walk through, he touched the small of her back directing her to turn left. But for that split moment her body relaxed and all her worries floated away. She couldn't believe she had gotten him so wrong, he wasn't a grumpy sod, just shy. But she still didn't want to be his friend, not because he was a prick because she wanted more now.

They walked side by side, she felt safe in this room, because she knew Tix and Danny only wondered around the halls. Finn looked over at her and smiled, and she reciprocated. Maybe she does have a shot with him. A very long shot. Possibly in an onther galaxly, and may have to develope faster then light travel before we can make contact.

"Finn" his Nan nearly jumped out of her bed as they made their way over.

"Hi'ya Nan" he bent down and reached for a hug. Rae watched from the foot of the bed, it was sweet.

She never knew her grandparents, but her and Chloe would spend a week with Chlo's pop every summer when they were kids, and he would always greet Chloe the same way. That's what Rae always pictured having a grandparent was like alway having a person waiting to see just you.

"Finn?" she held him and hushes loudly in his ear. "There's a beautiful young lady behind you, quick" she shoved him away "cheek if she's single" Finn laughed shaking his head, and Rae just smiled and began to feel herself blush.

"Nan, this is Rae" Finn introduce

"Hi'ya" she waved.

"Rae" his nan repeat "your girlfriend?" His nan smirked up at him, and Rae noticed now Finn was beginning to blush along with her.

"Nope, just friend" he corrected bluntly.

"Well Rae you should know he's kind fella, you would be lucky" Finn looked at Rae a just mouthed sorry. "He's cute too,-"

"Nan!" Finn urged her to stop. But she ignored him.

"You'd be an upgrade from his last girlfriend. Well a squirrel would be an upgrade. She was pretty, but I'm telling you she was one piece of work, always right contrary she was" Rae laughed along mostly because Finn was getting so worked up.

"Okay, she ya Nan" Finn dropped her books on the foot of her bed and tugged Rae's elbow to go.

"I'm only joking, don't get crooked with me" His nan was having none of his nonsense

"Yah" Rae laughed agreeing, poking at his sides with the elbow his hand lingered.

"Rae, you can call me Sandra" She motioned for Rae to sit in the chair next to her, and Finn took a seat and the end of the bed.

"Hi Sandra" Rae waved again as she sat down.

"So tell me about your self" Sandra asked Rae.

"Not much to tell" she shrugged

"There's got to be something interesting"

"Nope" Rae looked over at Finn who's eye's were focused on her.

"I don't believe that for a second"

"I live a very dull life" She pulled her eyes from Finn and looked down at her hands on her thighs, even though her pants covered her scares she felt it was necessary to lay her hands over them because at this moment it felt like a stage light was pointing directly at her.

"She lived in france" Finn spoke up.

_Fuck me._

"Yah it was just my uncles house I didn't see much sights or the culture, or the language, he lived very, very far away from other people, not much to talk about" she rambled.

"Meet any french boys" Sandra asked. Rae looked at Finn who seemed more interested in the answer.

"Nope" but she hesitated answering because she liked that Finn was so on edge waiting for an answer. "Enough about me" Rae changed the subject "Tell me what Finn was like as a kid"

"Oh Finn was a spoiled sook" she laughed

"who do you think spoiled me" Finn hit her leg laughing with her.

"So he was a sook" Rae smiled

"Yes this boy, cried when he found out the ninja turtles weren't real" Rae's jaw dropped smiling and looked at Finn, he just looked assumed.

"Thank you nan for that" he said sarcastically

"Your welcome"

"I was being turkey insincere right now" he wanted to make clear.

"I know, actually because of your sass, can go get me a glass of water" his nan ordered "I can talk to Rae, I don't get to meet much new people trapped in her" she looked over at her and explained.

"No, I don't think so I'm not leaving her alone with you" he snapped at his nan

"Oh me nerves. Just get me some water" She ordered

"Fine, but no talking" He reluctantly went. The two of them laughed and Rae.

"What are you reading" Rae asked reaching out for the books, she already knew, but she was trying to make conversation.

"Forget about the books, tell me about yourself" Sandra looked at her like a kid watching a saturday morning cartoon.

"I told you I live a very dull life"

"You know" Sandra got her attention "there's this thing that comes with being a grandmother we can see the invisible," Rae looked at her confused. "Because we see with our hearts"

"Really" Rae laughed playing along. "And what do you see in me?"

"I can't say for sure, but your hiding something. I don't need to know what that's not my place to guess, But I'll give you a piece of advise. You needed to breathe in the future and breathe out the past. Not forget the part but grow, and then no matter what you're going through you will have a light under the tunnel, but never expect, assume, or demand, just do your best." Rae looked up and smiled at her, she's heard this a million times from Kester, but she made it sound more realistic. Like it could be a possibility.

"Also my grandson fancies you," she whispered.

"I think your invisible power fizzled on that one" Rae gave her a halfhearted smile.

"No, don't need my powers for this one, a blind man could see it-" Rea shook her head. "He has mentioned you before"

"Really?" Rae perked up.

"Yah he said a new girl joined the gang, funny, smart"

"Anything else" she probed

"He said you were a really hard ass, which is what that boy needs" they broke out in laughter

When Finn came back they were bursting with laughter, but they wouldn't elaborate on it. They spent the afternoon chatting about the books she was reading, and other things. He liked that Rae got on with his nan. They hadn't been keeping track of the time, until they realized they had to be at the chippy in 10 minutes, so they said there goodbyes, Rae even made plans to visit his nan next week which he liked, and headed out to the car.

"So what were you and my nan laughing about when I came back with the water" Finn ask as they walked across the car lot.

"Nothing" Rae smirked

"Tell me"

"She didn't tell me anything"

"Rae it's not funny you got to tell me"

"Did you really cry when you found out the Ninja turtles weren't real" avoiding his question.

_Shit._

"No" he lied, but Rae didn't by it.

"You couldn't really think I was going to let that slide by"

"Well I didn't so lets not mention it again"

"Oh my god Finn" she smiled "they were cartoon" she busted in laughter, Finn ignored it and continued to walk in front of her.

"You'd cry to if you discovered your heros were a fraud" he tried to defend himself, as Rae's laughter quieted, and they got in his car.

"Fair enough"

"Can we keep that between you and me, it's not very good for my image" He grinned a Rea motioned her lips were sealed.

"I like your nan" he looked over at her, she was looking at his direction "she's got spunk"

"That's one word for it" he smiled starting the car.

"I hope you don't mind me asking" her tone turned more serious "but how sick is she?"

"She doesn't tell me, but I know it's bad, really bad" the thought of losing her was to much to even think about, he grew up everyday seeing his nan. He couldn't image a world or a day without her there.

"I'm sorry"

"I try not to let it get to me because she doesn't want it to be a pity party, but it's hard to be someone's rock when the person your being strong for is usually your rock" he wouldn't let himself break down not hear in front of Rae.

"You got me" he was shocked, he looked over at her hand that rested on his. "Whenever you need to talk you can always come to me" she reassured him with a smile. They could've been sitting there like this for hours and Finn wouldn't get board. But they had to get to the chippy or Chop would have both their heads.

"Right look at the time we got to be at the chippy 5 minutes ago"

"Right yah" she echoed pulling her hand from his, he felt it's absents. As they set off for the chippy.

"You know there's a band playing this weekend down at the swan,"

"What day?"

"Saturday,"

_Seriously__. Just my luck.  
_

"I mean if you want to go with me" Rae asked shaky

"I can't" he sighed.

"Oh that's fine, I was going to ask the rest of the gang anyway, I'll find somebody to go with"

"No, I want to, I just have this other thing" And he _really_ wanted to.

"What?" she asked curious

"Well me and the guys are going to Knebworth"

"Liar" she scoffed

"Nope Chop got tickets" He bit his lip trying to contain his smirk.

"You're not lying" she asked shocked, spring forward in her seat

"Nope"

"You're actually going to see Oasis"

"Yah" he chuckled

"Bloody hell you're a lucky bastard you know that?" she fell back into her seat.

"I know" he nodded

"Like it's a once in a lifetime thing"

"I know" he repeated.

"I give my right tit to go to that" she exhaled

"That would be a shame" he blush realizing he said it out loud.

"I know" she laughed, and he looked over to see her with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Listen since Saturday is no good for me, why don't you come around Monday for a rain check on the reggae, if you want" he asked nervous, afraid her read to much in to her previous proposal.

"It's a date" Rae smiled at him at they arrived to the chippy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is the last part thanks again for everyone that is still reading I know it went down hill, but multichapters are hard and I only did 6… I give mad props to those of you who do them all the time.**_

_**Hope you like it! and Thanks again for reading!**_

"Rae wait" he reached out for her to stop, and she turned at the touch of his arm. He looked in threw the glass at the group, making sure they were still unnoticed.

"Before we go in-" he hesitated, searching for the right words, he wanted a confirmation that _date _actually meant _date_.

"Yah" she urged him to continue.

"Rae I'm not good with words I'm not good with speaking" She simple stared at him confused. She looked at him like they way he looks at Archie when he's banging on about some bloke from WW1.

_Come on say something. Anything!_

He was mute, so he did the next best thing he could think of.

He pulled her away from the view of the glass, and leaned her against the side of the brick wall building, resting his hands on other side of her head, inching his body close to hers. Her expressing change from confusion, to realization, before Finn leaned forward gently pressing his lips to hers. It felt awkward at first, and he feared this was a mistake, he was to forward.

But it didn't take long before he felt, Rae's hands grasp the back of his tee shirt pulling him even closer, as he mouth began to move with his, he placed his hand on her cheek soaking in as much of this moment he could . Never wanting it to end, but just a quickly it started in ended.

"Jesus" Rae gasped, looking down smirking before she slipped out of his arms, leaving him alone to claps against the building. He watched as she fixes herself up heading for the door like none of that just happened.

_I messed it up. I was forward. Why did I have to be such a creep?_

"I'm sorry" he stopped her before she opened the door to the chippy "It wasn't cool to be, well, that forward, and I'm usually better, was it too much, it was to much teeth-" he rambled on.

"Finn shut up" she stopped him, and he actually noticed he was blushing "It was perfect" she smiled biting her lip, and before she went in.

_Perfect, _he thought to himself before he followed behind her.

"Where you've two been?" Chloe asked annoyed looking back and forth at him and Rae. Finn looked over at Rae who still had a smirk on her face.

"Soz mum" Finn gave a snarky response as the two separated and sat at different tables, his eyes however followed her.

"Right" Chop began to get everyone's attention, and Finn had to force himself to look away from Rae and moved his stare in Chops direction. "You're probably wondering why I gathered you all here today"

"Not really," Rae interrupted Chop, and Finn smiled looking back at her "you and the boys are going to Knebworth, and being the twat you are wanted to rub it in" Rae laughed, and Finn everyone else joined with her.

"Correct" Chop got up and walked over to her "That was the plan, but you see I've seem to have found this extra ticket"

"You fucker, don't you mess with me?" her jaw dropped

"I'm not messing with you" he waved the ticket in front of her face, her eye transfix on it "I'm I still twat?" he smiled

"Chop!" She screamed leaping forward hugging Chop. Finn smiled staying seated and watched as she and the others broke out in a celebration.

_Rae. Me. Me and Rae. Knebworth. Osasis. This couldn't possibly get __any better!_

"Right than," Chop yelled over everyone "let's move this party down to the swan." he ordered taking lead with Rae, and she was still beaming from ear to ear, as they guide the group out of the Chippy.

Finn and Archie fell back from the rest of the crowd as they headed out.

"Hey, where were you this morning I rang but no one was in" Archie asked with a cheeky smile like he already knew the answer.

"Just went to visit me nan" Finn answered reserved.

"With Rae" Archie nudged his shoulder. Finn just blushed.

Chloe stopped walking with the group, waiting for Finn and Archie to catch up with her "You and Rae are getting kinda close" She pointed out and continue to walk with them.

"Yah, I suppose so" Finn laughed to himself as Chloe pushed herself between Archie and Finn as they walked behind the crowd.

"Are you dating Rae" She asked. Finn had to think about it.

"I don't know. Maybe?" He was unsure himself. This was all happening so fast and it was all so new.

_She kissed me. Well I kissed her, but she kissed me back. So she must like me? She was coming to mine on Monday for a date. Maybe we'll just figure it out all then._

"She told you then" Chloe pulled Finn away from his thoughts

"Told me what?"

"Well she doesn't exactly know that I know so it's not my place to tell,"

"Then why bring it up," Archie snapped

"Because Archie, Finn and you guys deserve to know" she snapped back a him

"Maybe you should mind your own business Chlo" Archie stressed

"Funny" she scoffed "you defend her when she won't even tell you what's going on in her life"

"Tell us than?" Finn asked, he new he shouldn't gossip and play in to Chloe's mind games but, he was courious.

"Like I said not for me to say, but everyone secrets, and everyone lies, to shield you from them until it's to late to get out." She patted both of them on the back as they reached the pub "See yah latter boys" she ran forward heading inside with everyone else.

"Don't listen to her mate." Archie encouraged.

"Yah, course not" he mumble following behind Archie inside. What ever Chloe was getting on about confused him what could be so bad to change the way he's feeling.

When he got inside he immediately searched the crowd for Rae, spotting her by the jukebox, he took a moment just to soak it all in watching her she looked so happy, so confident, so beautiful. She turned and noticed him, just as Red Red Wine by UB40 started play across the pub. They began to make thier way threw the crowed.

"You sneaky Finnly" She laughed as they reached each other halfway in the middle of the room "did you know about this" she pinched his arm

"Nope, total surprise" he surrendered, and she let go.

"Good surprise" She bite her lip.

"The best" He blushed smiling. "I see I've converted you" he acknowledged the song she just put on.

"Well I wouldn't say that" she played

"What ever, welcome to the dark side"

"Star wars reference. Who knew you were such a nerd?" she teased

"If loving awesome things makes me a nerd then yah, I'm a nerd" the both laughed.

"so" she grinned as the laughter trickled down, he noticed Chloe watching them from the bar.

"Listen can we go somewhere quite and talk?"

"Sure" she looked at him confused, he grabed hold of her hand leading her out threw the side door.

"What's up?" she asked letting go of his hand.

"I just wanted to let you know you can tell me anything" he urged hoping she felt confortable enough to confide in him.

"Whaddya getting at?" she ask smiling but her eyes were blank and unreadable.

"Chloe said that you where hidin-"

"Fuck," her smile fell "of course she knows and it's just like her to tell people" she said under her breath, more to herself then to Finn, he just stood there as she took a moment to clam herself.

"Listen" she looked up at him "I was going to tell the gang just,-" she froze again "when the time was right for me, when I was ready, I didn't want you all thinking I was mad, well I am mad, but not the point. I'm better. Kinda" her face looked scared like he was going to walk away from her. He just stared at her trying to digest it all. He had so many questions.

_What does she mean by mad?_

"I'm sorry" she added, before she tried to walk away.

"Rae wait," he ran and stopped her by standing her in front of her "slow down she didn't say anything, she just said you were hiding something, no big deal you don't have to tell me if you don't want to it's fine" he watched as she slowly breathed, contemplating her next move.

"Finn I'm mad like I said, I wasn't in France. I was in a hospital. the mental kind, because I hurt myself. Those people I hid from this morning were my. are my friends. I'm nuts. I'm a mess." it sound like she was trying to warn him.

"I don't care that you got stuff, we all got stuff" he meant it and his eyes did his bet to beg her to believe him.

"Look," she said calmly rubbing her face in her hands. "I'm going to go" she shot her head back up, and began to walk down the sidewalk

"want me to walk with you" he cried out to her.

"No I'm okay" she yelled turned quickly back at him "I'll talk to you Monday yah?" she turn again and continued down the sidewalk.

He stood there and watched until she was no longer insight. He had so many question. He debated running after her, but what good would that do she seemed pretty motivated to get away. Maybe she just needed space

He looked at the door but wasn't in the mood to head back in, he dropped his head in his shoulder and began walking in the opposite direction to his house.

He spent the entire night picking up and hangup the receiver, he want to talk to her and see if she was alright. He want to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. He couldn't understand why she would want to hurt herself, but he wanted to understand, so he could help make it better. He wanted to tell her she was perfect, and beautiful. He wanted to let her know that he could be her rock.

He finally got the courage to go for it, to call her. He paced nervously around his kitchen as far as the cord would allow as the phone rang.

Then the doorbell rang, but he ignored it because he was set on talking to Rae.

It rang again, and he ignored it again.

"Hello" a women on the other line answer and the doorbell rang twice more.

"Oh Hi, umm is Rae in"

"No sorry, she just stepped out can I take a message" Finn dropped the phone and ran to the door. When he swung it open to see Rea walking down his driveway. Hoping this was real.

"Rae what are you doing here," she turned around quickly,

"It's Monday" she smiled throwing her hands in the air, her smile was infectious and couldn't help but smile with her.

"No I'm pretty sure it's still Saturday" he laughed confused.

"Yah I know," she walked back up the driveway "but I couldn't wait" she bit her lip standing in front of him.

He just smiled stepping aside to welcome her in.

The end :)


End file.
